Acabo de darle mi inocencia
by ALightInTheDark12
Summary: Día de San Valentín, rosas blancas y azules, Spencer y Mason, no es necesario aclarar más. ONE-SHOT. Spenson. POV de Mason.


Sigo teniendo una lluvia de ideas para más Spenson, éste me llegó durante una charla con una amiga durante un viaje en autobús. Y quizá piensen que por el título éste shot contiene 'temáticas para adultos', pero no hay nada de eso en absoluto.

Disfrútenlo y saben que me gustan los favs, follows o reviews.

(Y en caso de que se lo pregunten, las rosas azules no existen, pero busquen sobre ello en Google y encontrarán por qué las he usado aquí).

* * *

 **Acabo de darle mi inocencia**

Día de San Valentín, sin duda una de mis fechas favoritas. Me encanta ver el montón de regalos que hay para las personas, sean amigos o parejas, o nuevas parejas, también los globos de helio en forma de corazón con bonitas dedicatorias, los grandes arreglos florales que llegan a obstruir la vista, y en especial adoro los montones de dulces y chocolates.

Pero lo que más disfruto es ver algunas notas en mi casillero, los mensajes van desde decir que mis ojos son muy lindos hasta uno en que una chica me pide una noche en el paraíso, incluso dejó su teléfono anotado.

Me sonrío a mí mismo y dejo las pequeñas notas en la parte trasera de mi casillero, junto a la rosa blanca que lleva aquí dentro desde el primer periodo de clases. Sigo sin estar seguro sobre hacerlo o no, se me hace algo demasiado apresurado, pero al mismo tiempo me comprime la garganta no hacerlo.

La tomo y suelto un largo resoplido, me miro en el pequeño espejo que Madison me obsequió y acomodo mi fleco, me guiño un ojo y hago que la más brillante de mis sonrisas aparezca. «Vamos, puedes hacer esto, simplemente entrégale la tonta flor y pídele que salga contigo. Oh maldición, claro que puedo hacer esto».

Sujeto un poco más fuerte la rosa y cierro la puerta de mi casillero de un azote, giro sobre los talones y es entonces cuando literalmente aparece frente a mí, entre metido en sus pensamientos y preparado para decirme algo.

En el momento en el que sus ojos se cruzan velozmente con los míos mi ímpetu por darle la flor e invitarlo a salir conmigo desaparece en segundos, como si el calor en mis mejillas lo evaporara lentamente.

—¡T-ten! —Estiro la mano, la flor se contorsiona un poco pero no se rompe, y casi parece que se la arrojo en la cara. Me aclaro la garganta, ya que el repentino aumento de mi voz hizo levantó algunas miradas curiosas—. Es para ti.

La toma entre dos dedos y la gira en diversas direcciones, la mira desde todos los ángulos posibles y con eso logra ponerme más ansioso y asustado de lo que ya estoy. Me gusta ver esta clase de detalles, pero no soy muy bueno al darlos, o quizá es porque con el simple hecho de tener a Spencer cerca hace que mis rodillas tiemblen y que pierda el hilo de mis pensamientos.

—¿Una rosa… blanca? —pregunta, mirándola con una ceja levantada y luego me mira a mí.

—Uh, s-sí —nunca me había sentido tan nervioso por hablar con alguien, pero Spencer no es cualquier alguien. Hace que sienta mariposas en el estómago, hace que sonría cuando pienso en él antes de dormir, me cautiva verlo cantar y hacer ese lindo intento por bailar. Es… diferente.

Justo ahora me pongo a pensar que por el simple hecho de que él sea gay no significa que le gusten esta clase de cosas, la clase de detalles románticos que alguien haría tan espontáneamente. De hecho es a mí a quien le gustaría una clase de detalle así. Creo que necesito conocerlo un poco más…

—Y-yo, bueno, yo creí que sería un lindo detalle —hablo demasiado rápido, en segundos me quedo sin aliento—. Además, mírala —lo hace—, me gusta l-la forma y el color de los pétalos, el tallo es muy verde, e incluso p-puedes ver que quité todas las espinas, porque no quería que te lastimaras las manos, t-te necesitamos en el equipo, si no los Cheerios no tendríamos a quien animar, y yo no tendría a quien animar, y eso sería horrible.

Me río, una risa nerviosa que acompaña el hecho de que tomo grandes bocanadas de aire para no desmayarme justo ahora, no después de haber dicho tantas estupideces juntas.

Spencer sigue mirando la rosa, frunce ligeramente los labios y hace un sonido con la garganta, como si estuviera meditando las cosas muy seriamente. Para ser honesto desearía que no estuviera haciéndolo.

—Me gusta —dice, y entonces siento que me sonrojo.

Se me olvida el modo correcto de respirar, afortunadamente mi corazón sigue latiendo y eso evita que ocurra un feo accidente. Las rodillas me tiemblan como nunca antes, ni siquiera los prácticas me habían hecho sentir tan débil y deseoso por ser atajado por sus fuertes brazos. ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo conmigo? Si él lo supiera estoy seguro que el 'sufrimiento' sería mayor.

—¿Sabes? —Dice, haciendo que levante la mirada—. Nunca antes alguien me había dado un detalle así… de hecho, eres la primera persona que hace algo así por mí. Te lo agradezco.

Estira los brazos y antes de que pueda hacer lo mismo ya está abrazándome, hundiendo su nariz en mi cuello y soltando un suspiro, haciendo que yo también suelte un suspiro y mis brazos se crucen en su espalda baja, un escalofrío me recorre todo el cuerpo y me encojo de hombros un poco.

Esto se siente bien, me siento tranquilo, más tranquilo que en mis intento por intentar algo con Jane.

La campana interrumpe el increíble momento, ambos gruñimos en voz alta, el sonido casi parece retumbar por todo el pasillo, y casi podría decir que en toda la escuela.

—Eres muy dulce —dice, mirándome a los ojos y sonriendo. No había visto ese tono rosado en sus mejillas—. Pero tenemos que correr, no quiero tener detención.

Saco de mi casillero los libros que necesito para el siguiente periodo de clases, me inclino para levantar mi mochila pero él la toma y la coloca sobre su hombro. Acomoda la rosa para que quede prendada en su chaqueta, tan cerca de su cuello que con solo bajar la cabeza un poco puede olfatearla.

Extiende el brazo y me acerco a él, entrelazo su mano sobre mi hombro derecho y caminamos así hasta el pasillo en donde tenemos que separarnos, él tiene Álgebra (es bastante bueno en eso) mientras yo tengo un tiempo para dormir una siesta en Geografía.

—Agradezco mucho ése pequeño detalle, Mason, pero me siento mal por no tener nada para ti —agacha la mirada y se mira los pies—. San Valentín nunca me pareció un día tan importante, así que… —hago que levante la barbilla y lo miro directo a los ojos.

—Veamos una película en mi casa, esta noche, tú puedes escoger y yo prometo no quejarme por la elección, solo di que sí.

Su respuesta es acercarse peligrosamente, tanto que su respiración me cosquillea las mejillas. Sus labios son otra historia, son tan suaves y cálidos que me hacen desear tenerlos sobre los míos, pero se quedan en mi mejilla el tiempo suficiente para hacerme sonreír como un idiota, y lo suficiente gruñir cuando ya no están ahí.

—Te veo a las ocho —susurra contra mí.

Se aparta y lo veo caminar por el pasillo, casi parece ir dando pequeños saltos con cada paso. Se encuentra con uno de sus amigos del equipo y le da un montón de palmadas en la espalda hasta que comienza a caminar de espaldas, sonriéndome, señalándome y guiñándome un ojo.

Me coloco sobre la puerta y una risilla, similar a la que liberaría cualquier persona enamorada, sale de mi garganta. También llega a mí una de las pocas cosas que he aprendido en Literatura, algo de lo que no había tomado plena consciencia hasta ahora. Le di una flor blanca a Spencer, el color es uno de los sinónimos de la pureza: eso significa que acabo de darle mi inocencia… de cierta manera.

Mi suspiro sale justo antes de que la puerta detrás de mí se abra, haciendo que casi caiga al suelo y sienta que mi corazón se acelere demasiado.

—Llegas tarde —susurra la profesora Doosenbury, tomándome del hombro y jalándome dentro del salón de clase.

Ni siquiera ella y el examen sorpresa sobre las capitales de los países de Asia puede arruinar mi buen humor. Porque tengo una cita con Spencer, porque Spencer me ha correspondido, y porque es el mejor Día de San Valentín que he tenido en años.

* * *

Miro la sala de estar, las cortinas blancas dejan entrar un poco del alumbrado del vecindario y la luz de la luna, la chimenea emana un calor acogedor y el deseo de pasar horas frente a él. La pequeña mesa de centro está repleta de todos los dulces que pude comprar con ciento cincuenta dólares, y unos cuantos de mi reserva especial.

Tomo una menta cubierta de chocolate y dejo que se derrita en mi boca, el chocolate amargo es la delicia más grande que puede haber en el mundo. Pero el sabor de la menta es demasiado tanto que siento un horrible hormigueo en la lengua y las mejillas. Creo que no comeré eso, al menos no demasiadas. No entiendo cómo le pueden gustar a mamá.

—Bien, me voy.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a Madison, poniéndose una mascada alrededor del cuello y terminando de arreglarse el delineado de los ojos. Aunque tuve que obligarla, y pagarle una gran cantidad de mis ahorros para que me dejara solo en casa, accedió de un modo considerablemente amable, además de que me debe una por nunca dejar que alguien saliera conmigo.

—No sé si Jane vaya a llevarse bien con las Cheerios —dice, poniéndose una chaqueta de cuero negro encima. Parece una motociclista o una estrella de rock—. No es una de nosotros, además de que ella detesta las castas por géneros.

—Yo sé que vas a lograr que se adapte, porque no te pagué para que no hagas las cosas bien —arquea una ceja y frunce los labios, uno de los tantos gestos que compartimos. Es genial tener una hermana gemela, en ocasiones.

El timbre resuena por toda la casa, y me pongo rígido en el momento. Madison me mira con ese mismo gesto de desagrado que le dedica a Rachel cuando nos impone la lista de canciones para la semana, el mismo cuando canté ese dueto con Jane, y el mismo que me dedicó hace un par de horas cuando le dije que Spencer iba a venir.

Pero, cuando abre la puerta, en ánimo se me va a los pies cuando veo a Kitty del otro lado, con la cabeza metida en su teléfono y susurrando por lo bajo. Hace un simple movimiento con los dedos y Madison ya está afuera, lista para la noche de Señoritas Solteras en Breadstix.

—Antes de que nos vayamos —Kitty finalmente levanta la mirada, la malévola sonrisa en su rostro siempre me ha aterrado—, solo quería decir que estaba esperando que el Chico Gay y el Gemelo Incestuoso finalmente fueran algo oficial.

—No somos nada oficial… —respondo, no muy seguro sobre ello, pero también herido por su comentario.

—De todos modos, ustedes son tan diferente de otro que estoy segura que…

—Sí, sí, es suficiente, ahora vámonos —Madison la empuja y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, guiñándome un ojo pero sin dejar su mirada de reproche.

Ruedo los ojos y camino a la sala de estar, tomo un puñado de chocolates confitados y los como mientras trato de encontrar algo bueno para ver, pero con lo que me encuentro es con la típica programación de películas referentes a la fecha, las cuales me parecen totalmente aburridas y repetitivas.

Dejo MTV, _Teen Mom_ y todo ese drama barato es lo que se queda, pero no le presto atención a la pantalla, me concentro en el reloj sobre ella. La manecilla de los minutos parece ir moviéndose cada vez más lento hasta que llega un punto en el que siento que se ha detenido. Las ocho con diez minutos.

Tomo otro puñado de chocolates y me atrevo a comer otra menta, y esta vez el sabor es mucho mejor. Para matar el tiempo ahora sí le presto atención a la televisión, y se me hace de lo más estúpido un programa centrado en madres adolescentes.

No es que tenga algo contra ellas, nuestra inspiración como Cheerios y el ídolo de Kitty, Quinn Fabray, fue una de ellas, y supo mejorar la calidad de vida de su bebé dándola en adopción. Pero éste programa parece burlarse de ello y aplaude las malas decisiones de un montón de chicas necesitadas de sexo.

El timbre suena otra vez, y ésta vez me tomo un par de minutos para ponerme de pie. Levanto la vista al reloj: faltan quince minutos para las nueve. Ruedo los ojos y me levanto, camino despacio y puedo ver su sombre del otro lado de la puerta, firmemente de pie, aguardando.

—Mason, en serio, en serio lamento la tardanza —dice mientras la puerta se abre, pero la sonrisa no deja de estar presente—, pero no podía venir si no encontraba una de estas en alguna parte.

Sostiene una caja de pizza en la mano izquierda, hasta que extiende la derecha me doy cuenta de que la tenía detrás de la espalda. En la mano tiene una flor azul, una rosa azul si soy más específico. No sabía que una cosa así podría existir.

La tomo y por instinto la guío a mi nariz. No es una flor falsa, tiene ese aroma a primavera, incluso hay unas cuantas gotas de rocío en los pétalos y en el centro. Cierro los ojos y un suspiro sale desde lo más profundo de mi alma. Recuerdo que una flor de este color significaba algo sobre lo inalcanzable, o algo sobre la contemplación. No lo recuerdo, Literatura no es mi fuerte.

Levanto la mirada, no sabía que estaba observándome, y me siento avergonzado por saber que me vio hacer eso. Estiro la mano derecha y él también, las entrelazamos mientras los dos esbozamos sonrisas estúpidamente anchas y entramos a la casa.

Lo primero que hace es quedarse de pie en la entrada de la sala de estar, contemplando el sitio que preparé para nosotros. Se quita la chaqueta de los Titanes y la tomo, lanzándola en el sillón vacío. Spencer rodea el sillón doble e inspecciona detalladamente el centenar de dulces y chocolates.

—Bastante acogedor, pero si vamos a comer todo esto entonces tendré que ver a mi dentista más a menudo —se ríe por lo bajo y se queda completamente serio cuando se da cuenta del programa en la televisión—. Dime que NO estabas viendo eso.

Me pongo nervioso, golpeo las puntas de mis zapatos, buscando las palabras correctas para tratar de defenderme. Y no tardan en aparecer, pongo mi mejor mirada asesina y frunzo un poco los labios.

—Lo estaba viendo, sí —mi intento de fulminarlo con la mirada surte efecto, logro que se encoja de hombros un poco—, pero solo porque alguien decidió llegar más tarde de lo acordado.

—Ya te dije que no lo decidí yo, me retrasó esto —levanta la caja de la pizza antes de dejarla junto a las mentas—, y la rosa que no has dejado de sostener.

Bajo la mirada al grandioso regalo que me dio, camino hasta el florero que está sobre la chimenea y la dejo ahí, contrasta y resalta perfectamente con el arreglo floral que papá le obsequió a mamá ésta mañana. Es la primera vez que alguien me regala algo como eso, ni siquiera Madison lo ha hecho, y sabe que me gustan esta clase de cosas.

—Ven conmigo —susurra en mi oreja, poniendo una mano en mi cintura, haciendo que me aleje de la chimenea y que lo acompañe al sillón.

Tomo el tazón de fresas cubiertas de chocolate y él no deja en paz las mentas, no termina de masticar una cuando ya tiene otra en la mano. Yo por otra parte me dedico a atacar las dulces y jugosas fresas que Madison compró para sus malteadas nocturnas, algo que la entrenadora Washington nos tiene prohibido. De hecho no debería siquiera pensar en la pizza que espera en la mesa, pero he estado matándome de hambre por tanto tiempo que no me interesa.

—Creo que buscaré la película, sería mejor que la basura que estás viendo —tomo una fresa y la extiendo hacia sus labios, la muerde y besa las puntas de mis dedos, no puedo evitar soltar una tonta risilla y sentir que mis mejillas se calientan un poco más.

—Lo que digas, Spens —agranda los cuando escucha el nombre que tenía pensado mantener en mis pensamientos que le di. Sonríe y con el control de la televisión pone la nueva versión de _El amanecer de los muertos_ , una de mis tantas películas favoritas.

Pero no pasan ni cinco minutos cuando pone pausa, se levanta y me toma por los hombros, su mano izquierda se coloca detrás de mi cabeza y me empuja lentamente hasta que quedo completamente recostado en el sillón.

Encuentra un espacio/le permito colocarse entre mis piernas, pero no acerca completamente su cuerpo al mío, más bien se apoya en los brazos para mantener una cierta distancia que estoy más que dispuesto a eliminar. Pero primero tenemos que dar por sentado todo.

—Nunca creí que una clase de Literatura podría resultar en algo tan increíble como esto —acomoda un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y me sonríe.

—Toda esa clase de detalles y acciones siempre me han parecido los actos más valientes que una persona puede hacer por otra.

Estando tan cerca de él puedo ver que los latidos de su corazón se denotan sobre la camiseta negra, el mío ha estado latiendo a un ritmo incomparablemente acelerado desde que me habló en la oreja. Las comisuras de sus labios no dejan de moverse, yo no dejo de mirar sus ojos. Nada puede detenernos ahora.

—Pero piénsalo de esta manera: rosas en San Valentín, ¿no te parece algo bobo? —arquea una ceja, porque estoy al tanto que fui yo quien comenzó con todo ese asunto.

—No, porque tú me diste tu inocencia con esa rosa, con la mía yo te entrego mis sueños y anhelos, a tu lado voy a ser capaz de conocer un poco más sobre mí a la par que aprendo todo sobre ti —acuna mi mejilla y me mira sin parpadear.

Nunca había sentido un calor tan intenso en las mejillas, nunca había visto a alguien tan detenidamente a los ojos. Jamás había sentido que mi corazón latía tan rápido a causa de alguien, mi cuerpo libre de cualquier presión, en sus brazos me siento protegido, me siento querido. Es simple: debo estar con él.

—Estás matándome aquí y ahora, no puedo seguir luchando contra mis impulsos, así que lo diré tan simple y rotundo como esto: te entrego los profundos y verdaderos sentimientos que tengo por ti.

Y no puedo resistirme, simplemente levanto la cabeza y hago que sus labios se presionen lentamente sobre los míos. Mi acto sorpresivo lo hace abrir los ojos por completo, pero me devuelve el beso y comienza a cerrarlos lentamente.

Pero no puedo evitar quedarme inmóvil, porque no sé qué más hacer. He visto esta clase de películas, pero se me olvida que los actores más allá de simplemente lanzarte a hacerlo.

Spencer parece darse cuenta, y que suelta un muy ligera risa y se mueve a la derecha, cosa que hago yo también. Sus labios hacen presiones sobre los míos, su respiración choca contra mis mejillas; esa combinación logra que un escalofrío recorra todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome gemir un poco.

El jugo de las frutas cubiertas de chocolate tiene un sabor más remarcado e intenso en sus labios, el chocolate sabe mejor. Lo que hay entre nosotros despierta, se propaga; se muestra en un momento en el que solamente estamos él y yo, aquí y ahora, tan cerca del otro que casi parecemos indivisibles.

Acuna mis mejillas, deja caer completa y lentamente su cuerpo sobre el mío, entrelazo mis manos detrás de su cuello y con mis pulgares hago pequeñas caricias en su nuca, a lo cual responde con pequeños gruñidos y mordiendo mi labio inferior ocasionalmente.

Cuando se aparta logra que gruña con fuerza y que bese al aire, buscando más presiones de sus labios sobre los míos, buscando que no se aparte de mí. Su frente se presiona contra la mía y no dejamos de sonreír por un segundo.

—¿Alguna vez te he dicho que me fascina el color de tus ojos? —juego con mis cejas y hago que se ría un poco—. Lo digo enserio, son de un tono verde tan brillante que debería haber un nombre exclusivo para nombrarlos.

—Un segundo… —me incorporo un poco sobre los codos mientras recuerdo esa nota, la que estaba escrita con las letras torcidas y en papel amarillo; fue él, hace un mes—. ¿Acaso fuiste tú quien deslizó una nota en mi casillero diciendo exactamente lo mismo?

Gruñe y besa un camino que va desde la parte expuesta de mi hombro derecho hasta mi cuello, de ahí asciende hasta mi oreja, suelta un suspiro y hace que me sujete con fuerza a su espalda, chillando por lo bajo.

Finalmente levanta la mirada y me sorprendo al ver un Spencer Porter totalmente sonrojado, supongo que por el hecho de que acabo de descubrirlo, y por nosotros.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando —el tono de su voz tiene un ligero ronroneo que no hace más que producirme escalofríos. Me muerdo el labio para no soltar una pequeña carcajada al verlo hablar con los labios fruncidos, se ve adorable.

Nos movemos de nuevo en el sillón, él se coloca detrás de mí, colocando sus brazos a mí alrededor. Su mano se adentra en mi camisa y su pulgar traza pequeños círculos en mi estómago y ombligo. Me muerdo ligeramente el labio cuando comienza a besarme en el cuello, muevo la cabeza para darle un poco más de espacio y hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no encogerme de hombros.

—Tener un novio es muuuuuuuucho mejor que soñar con uno —giro la cabeza y la punta de su nariz se frota con la mía.

—Seguro que sí —pongo la mano en su mejilla y lo beso de nuevo, cerrando los ojos.

Ahora me doy cuenta de que Madison me ha privado de una gran cantidad de grandes cosas que pueden existir en el mundo. No es posible que haya llegado hasta ahora sin haber experimentado la calidez de un primer beso, las primeras caricias, la transmisión correspondida de afecto.

Comenzaré a hacer una lista de las veces que me ha quitado muchas cosas, después de pasar una asombrosa noche de San Valentín con mi nuevo y primer novio, con sus labios y su cariño sobre el mío mientras montones de zombis muertos y disparos sirven de música de fondo.


End file.
